Roses Upon My Window
by uzumakinamikazenaruto504
Summary: What happens when Naruto finds a rose on his window. Will he able to find the person how give it to him or not? Sasunaru lemon


I woke up in the morning and saw a rose in my window. The rose was red as my mother's hair. I wonder _'_ _Who put the rose here? Why? Everyone in the village hates me, but why?'_ I got up and went to the kitchen to get a vase for the rose. I put in water and put the rose in the vase and went back to the kitchen to make my ramen. I got change after breakfast. I had an orange sweater with some black stripes in the shoulders and arm. Also, my pants were the same. The both sides of my pants had stripe of black on it. I went to the bridged for my mission. Sasuke was already here. He had onyx eyes and black hair. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and khaki pants. I was in love with him, but I doubt that he will be interested in me. Besides, he was a boy and I'm also a boy. No doubt he will be gay.

"Hey teme," I said to him. It hurt when I called him that

"Hn," was his respond.

We waited for the rest of the team to show up. I already knew that Sakura will be here in a few minutes then Kakashi will be an hour late. A few minutes later, Sakura was here. She went up to Sasuke and said,

"Hi Sasuke-kun! How are you Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke just ignored her. She looked at me and said,

"Naruto! What! Did! You! Do! To! Sasuke-kun?!"

I looked at her in a nervous way _'_ _I think she is going to hit me again.'_ I said,

"I didn't do anything to him. I haven't said anything to him. I just got here?" I mid lied. I didn't wanted to tell her that I did talk to he because I know she will do something bad sooner or later.

"Then why is he ignoring me then?"

"I don't know," I said. I really didn't knew why he ignores everyone, but I wish he would stop doing it and be opened wide so that I can to tell him how I feel, and he will return my feelings, but that will never happen.

Then out of the blue, Kakashi appeared in a white smoke and said,

"I'm sorry that I was late I-" Kakashi was interrupted by Sakura and me. We said,

"You are late!"

"And didn't make up a stupid excuse," I said.

"Okay, today's mission is-"

After a while, we finish our mission we went home. I said bye to Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei. I was giving him a mean look because I didn't wanted people knew I liked him. I went walking slowly to my apartment, and when I got to my room, I saw another rose in my window. This time the rose was white. I pick up the rose and put it in the same vase where the red rose was in.

The next day, I saw another rose in my window. This time it was yellow as my father's and my hair. I went to change the water in the vase and put new water in the vase, and put the yellow rose in there with the red and white rose. It kept happening during the next few days. They were blue, orange, some carnations, and _PINK. 'Who in their right mind put a_ pink _rose in my window. A rose that reminds me of that_ girl Sakura _'_ I had no idea how could have put this roses in my window for the last few days. It kept happening over and over. Two weeks went by, Kakashi told us to have the day off. I decide to use that time to do some research in the Konoha Library. I went to the section of flowers meanings. I search for the meanings of the flowers I gotten. They each had their own meanings.

 _Red roses means true love._

Obviously.

 _Yellow roses means platonic love. White roses means eternal. Light pink roses means desire. Orange roses means passion. Blue roses means attaining the impossible. Red and white mix together means unity. Red and yellow mix together means joy and happiness. Carnations means their heart aches for you._

Why is this person giving me these? Once I think about it I am some of the meanings are saying about the roses. I am _desire_ to become Hokage. I am _passion_ about my dreams becoming Hokage and my missions. I am _attaining the impossible_ in completing the mission I get. I feel _joy and happiness_ with my friends and most with Sasuke. Maybe I can ask Ino if someone has been buying these types of flowers in her mom's flower shop. I went to find Ino, but could find her. I ask some of my friends if they knew where she was. They told me she was on a mission and wouldn't be back in a week or two. I decided to go to the flower shop and ask her about it. When I got there, Ion's mom told me not a single person has bought all those flowers, but there have been customers who buy them, but never had brought all of those. I went back to square one again. I decided to go home. When I got home, I saw a note and a bouquet of all those flowers. The note had my name written there in a perfect handwriting just like Sasuke's handwriting. I went to read the note it said,

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _I cannot say everything I want to say in this note because anyone can read it. I wanted to tell you something for a very long time and I can't want to tell you how feel during the time we have been together as friends and before as friends. Meet me under the sakura tree tomorrow after your mission. I will be waiting,_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your friend_

I wonder how could it be? I must be one of my friends because we are friends... and before we were friends. Wonder what it meant by that? Well one way to know is to go the sakura tree tomorrow after the mission.

The next day, I wasn't able to concentrate on today's mission because I kept wondering who it was the person who wants to meet me under the sakura tree. Before I knew it, the mission was over, and I went to the sakura tree right way. When I got there, I saw Sasuke was there too. I wonder if it was him who send all those flowers and the note.

"Hi Sasuke," I said to him.

"Hey Naruto," He said back.

"What are you doing here?" I told him.

"Waiting for someone what about you?"

I felt I little sad because Sasuke was for someone and I don't think it's me, but I wonder who is he waiting for.

"Who are you waiting for?"  
"Well I told someone to come to meet me here but I don't told them it was me," he replied.

"Huh? How can you tell someone to meet them in a place without tell them it's you and they'll know it's you because you have told them in their face? How is possible?"

"Tell them in a note," _'_ _Wait did he said in a note?'_

"You mean you're the one who send all those flowers and put them in my window?"

"Yes, and the note too,"

"So why did you needed me to meet you here?"  
"Like I said I wanted to tell you for some time now, but didn't knew how to tell you to begin with,"

Sasuke's words were scaring me. I didn't know if this will end good or bad.

"What do you mean by that,"

"My feelings ...for ...you," he shattered his words

I was shock. What did he mean by feelings for me?

"What do you mean your feelings for me?"

"Well …I ...uh...love ... er...you," he shattered again.

I was shock when he said those words. I could believe Sasuke confessed his love for me.

"It's fine if you don't feel the," he started to walk away. I went to grab his hand and pull him in a kiss. I felt a blush on my face. The kiss was sweet and passionate. We were like that for a few minutes, but it felt like hours of kiss him nonstop.

"I love you too," I told him.

"Do you want to come to my house to have some privacy?"

"Sure," I said.

We walk to his house hand in hand. When we got there, Sasuke push me to the nearest wall and started to kiss me. I put my hands around his neck and he put his in my waist. We started to go his room without breaking the kiss. He took off my shirt and I took his off. He started to kiss down my chest and moan let out. Sasuke started to unzip my pants then he stop and said,

"Are you sure about this Naruto? We can take it slow as you want,"

"J-just …do it ...I-I want you ...so~ b-badly," I said moaning.

He reach in the drawer to take out a bottle of lube. He put in three of his finger and put one of his fingers inside me. It hurt but then I got use of it. He put the second in then the third.

"Are you ready, Naruto?"

"Yes,"

He thrust in me slowly. It hurt, but at the same time it was full of pleasure.

"Fa-faster ... S-sasu-ke ... _faster_... _harder_ " I said.

He went faster and harder. I felt like I was going to cum at any moment.

"Sa-sasuke ...I ...almost"

"Me ...too,"

"Sasuke!" I scream out when I came.

Sasuke kept thrusting in me a few more times before yelling my name.

"I love you, Naruto," he said.

"I love you, too, Sasuke," I replied.

We slept the rest of the day. The next morning, I woke up to see the sun's rays in the room and I looked at the window asking myself _who knew you can find the person you love with a rose in the window?_  
This is my first story _please_ go easy on me. I know the lemon was short next I'll try to make it longer next. If you like it **_please_** review and give some ideas so I can write some more stories.


End file.
